Aeroporto General Di Ravello
Aeroporto General Di Ravello is a fictional airport for Just Cause 3. It is situated in the same position as the unnamed airport in Maestrale is in the playable game. Description It is the largest settlement in Medici by far, even larger than the capital city Citate Di Ravello. Compared to the original runway in Maestrale, Aeroporto General Di Ravello contains a much longer runway, estimated at around 2200m long as well as a large taxiway spanning its length. It is the sole purpose-built international airport in Medici and the headquarters for Aria Medicia. Although mostly inaccessible to the player, the terminal can be seen with moderate size and a rather modern circular glass design. The terminal contains five gates situated around this point, as well as a branch leading off to where smaller propellor aircraft are positioned. About two thirds of the circle terminal is given away for an equally circular road entrance on two levels with a fountain in the centre. Beyond this are large swaths of parking lots and a large hotel-like building. On the other side of the runway to the terminal is a ramp allocated to the Medici Military. It's made up of three large hangars big enough to contain a U41 Ptakojester alongside a circle of five smaller hangars containing various jets, in a design similar to many real world air force bases. On the large asphalt area are rows of marked remote stands, often spawning helicopters or small-medium sized planes. Much of the previously prevalent hills and features to the south, east and west of the airport have been moved or removed entirely to make way for the settlement. The western edge of the runway now hangs over the sea, with the access road to Porto Tridente passing under the runway in a method similar to many real world airports. Much of the hills and railway infrastructure to the east has been cleared away to make room for incoming aircraft. The in game description is as follows: "Although Aria Medicia's base was held here since 1923, a new state of the art international hub was built in its place during Dante's reign, all the credit stolen under the weight Di Ravello's ego. It now stands as Medici's gateway to the outside world, for both legal and very illegal activities". One can determine from this description that the airport once had a name different to the one given in-game. The age of the airport also suggests it was constructed around 10 years after another nearby airport, Vulture, a rather modern and resource consumptive air base, especially for the time frame mentioned. Completion See also: Sabotage destructible objects in Just Cause 3. * 1x Antenna tower. * 2x Circuit breaker. * 1x Core electrical unit. * 1x Di Ravello statue. * 5x Di Ravello billboard. * 8x Doppler radar. * 8x Fuel tank. * 2x Long-range radar. * 4x Satellite dish. * 4x Sphere tank. This is the largest concentration of this destructible in the game. * 1x Substation controls. * 4x Transformer. * Monitoring system - 4x buttons. * Raise the flag. Completion rewards * Capstone CS40-100M Kolibri (Rebellion version). * Four challenges become available: ** Aeroporto Test Track Sprint race. ** Aquila Tour wingsuit course. ** Velocità Blast crash bomb event. ** Volo Aeroporto air race. It should be noted that there is no vehicle garage at the airport, adding to the challenge of getting large aircraft to a garage. Vehicles Planes Nearly every type of plane in the game spawns here. * Capstone CS40-100M Kolibri. Most variants. * CS7 Thunderhawk. * Stria Ghibli 2. * U41 Ptakojester. * U-7 Dravec. * Urga U17 Akrobat. Helicopters * CS Comet. This is the only place the Coast Guard variant spawns. * CS Navajo. * Eubus Eagle. * News Chopper. * Urga Hrom D. * Urga Postolka. It is possible to find a rare unarmed and unmarked variant here specifically. Other vehicles * Traffic around the airport and in car parks. * Citispeed Eco 75 and Stria Switzo Ambulance used in airside traffic. * Unique 'Aeroporto' branded Stria Joias and Stria Switzos seen both airside and outside the airport, presumably ground vehicles and/or security. * 3x Stadt-Tresor ST 8530 at the facilities outside the airport. * Military/Rebellion Stria Obreros around the military ramp, particularly near U41 Ptakojesters. * Urga Fura 570 seen commonly in airside traffic. A unique civilian version in red fire truck paint can also see parked around the airport. * 2x Urga Szturm 63A at the airport entrance. * The '05 Charmant is noticeably more common in traffic around the airport. A Stria Campania 115 is provided for the crash bomb event. Trivia * This is the only civilian settlement in the game to reward the player with a military vehicle upon completion. * The crash bomb event held here references the movie 'Speed' where the event ends in the player crashing into a cargo plane. An old bus is also provided for the event, similar to the one featured in the film. * The location also has the largest concentration of rare vehicles in the game, possibly vehicles overall. * The airport features the largest flagpole in Medici. Category:Content Category:Fictional Content for Just Cause 3 Category:Locations Category:Pure Competizione's content for Just Cause 3